Until The Day We Die
by LaylaLovesYou-016
Summary: A zombie outbreak begins in Rosewood. Wren knows his priorities. To protect Spencer at all costs. But what if he can't even protect himself. Wren/Spencer!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I haven't written for Pretty Little Liars yet, but I'm really excited to! I would love some reviews and such to help me better the story. This fan fiction will have zombies in it, but it will also be about Wrencer. I will try and update at least once a week, but I have three other stories I am working on, plus school, work, and everything. I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

Wren quickly walked down the street, trying to be as quiet as possible. He just wanted to make it to Spencer's house before the undead could get to her.

The memory of how it happened was still fresh in his mind. He had been in the hospital for his nightly shift. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning when he heard screaming coming from a room just a couple of doors down. He went to check on the patient, but when he walked in. All he seen was the nurse, being bitten into by the patient. The patient pulled away to look at him, blood all over her face as she dropped the now lifeless nurse and headed towards him. He knew that this was the beginning to the end as he turned and began to run for his life. He screamed for everyone to get out of the building as he did so himself, not once looking back.

When he finally made it to Spencer's house he decided to knock first. When he didn't get an answer, he didn't hesitate to break the door down. As soon as he was in, he ran upstairs banging on Spencer's door, not waiting for her to answer when he burst in.

Spencer sat up in her bed, stretching out. "Wren? What the hell are you doing?" She asked him, her face full of confusion. "You have to come with me." Wren answered simply, not moving a muscle. "Wren, what are you talking about?" She asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Get dressed and come with me. I'll explain everything when we leave." He stated, walking out of the room to give her a little bit of privacy.

About five minutes later, Spencer walked out of the bedroom in some new clothes. She quickly threw her hair into a ponytail, rolling her eyes at Wren. "What the hell is this?" She asked him. "Come on!" He whispered, walking down the steps in a hurry. Spencer was reluctant, but decided he had never done any harm to her before, so she followed him. She noticed the broken down front door and began to feel a little fright but she still followed the boy until they were out of the house.

She stopped abruptly, ready for an explanation. Wren sighed, stopping as well as he turned to look at her. "Spencer, there's been a… Outbreak." He stated, unsure how to truly explain it so that she would understand. She raised an eyebrow but nodded, signaling him to continue. He sighed, trying to find the words to explain. "I was… Just at the hospital. I don't really know how to explain it. There was screaming and it all happened so quickly. I believe it's a zombie outbreak." He replied, looking into her eyes. She went pale. "You're serious." She stated, rather than asked. Wren nodded, grabbing her arm. "Let's go." He whispered. Spencer nodded, slowly walking behind him. She wanted to tell him to take her to her friends and make sure they were okay but she knew he wouldn't listen. With her parents out of town, and Melissa away on a trip, her friends were all she had to worry about since the falling out with Toby.

Spencer took a deep breath, deciding it was time to mention her friends. "I want you to take me to each one of my friend's houses and make sure they're okay." She demanded, rather than asked. Wren looked at her, trying to find words to go against her with. But he knew that he couldn't so he simply nodded at her. "Let's go." He whispered, making his way to Aria's house first. They walked for a while before finally making it to her house. "Wait here." Wren told her, going inside the house. He walked in; looking around as he desperately hoped she was alive. He knew that if she weren't, Spencer would be crushed. He walked up the stairs and into Aria's room to see he cuddled up in a corner with Jake. "Aria?" Wren asked.

Aria glanced up at Wren, her eyes becoming wide. "WH-What're you doing here?" She asked him, her voice coming out in a startled stutter. "Will you guys come with me?" He asked and Aria immediately stood up. "Let's go." She whispered. Jake didn't hesitate to follow in her footsteps.

They walked back outside to rejoin Spencer and make sure she was okay.

Next they began to Hanna's home, everyone being completely silent. There wasn't much to be said, and whatever there was to be said could wait until they made it to safety. Spencer wanted to ask where they'd go after they got all of her friends but she decided it could wait until she knew all of her friends were even _alive._

Once they made it to Hanna's house Wren and Aria had walked in while Jake and Spencer stayed outside. It was a protection thing. Spencer had asked to go with him, but for her safety he had decided it would be better to take Aria with him and let Jake protect Spencer at all means.

When they made it upstairs Hanna was nowhere to be found. He looked all over her bedroom, and her mothers. He searched everywhere downstairs, before finally deciding to check the bathroom. The door had been blocked off with a ton of stuff, which is how Wren knew her, and probably someone else, were in the bathroom.

He banged on the door a few times before finally deciding he'd have to prove he wasn't a part of the undead. "It's Wren!" He exclaimed. He heard things moving around on the inside before the door finally opened, Hanna and Caleb coming into view. "You guys, we have to get out of here." Wren stated. Caleb opened his mouth to argue but slowly nodded. "I agree." He said. Aria grabbed Hanna and hugged her. "I'm so scared. They broke into the back door of my house and attacked my Father." She whispered. Hanna looked at her sympathetically as they all began to move out.

When they made it outside they saw a few zombies coming towards the house, Jake and Spencer trying to fight them off. After all, Jake was really good at martial arts. "Where's Em?" Hanna whispered to Aria. "I don't know." She replied simply, trying to keep calm. After they found weapons in Hanna's kitchen, they all began to kill the zombies.

Once they were done they headed to Emily's house to make sure she was okay. She was found in the kitchen making cookies with Paige. Turns out that she didn't even know there were zombies until the others informed her.

Now that they were all together Wren decided that they could hold up a little while longer in the kitchen to come up with a plan as to where they were going to go. "We could try to make it to a different country?" Hanna suggested. "On foot?" Paige intervened, getting a roll of the eyes from Hanna. "The school." Spencer spoke softly, mainly to herself, although the others heard her as well. "That's a good idea." Wren agreed with a nod, looking around for anyone who disagrees. "Let's move out." He stated, grabbing a bag from Emily's kitchen. He began to go through cabinets, the fridge, cupboards, and anything else he thought may store food while the girls tried to grab other things they may need to survive and Caleb and Jake found as many weapons as possible. When they were done, it was time to head out.

**Okay, so that's it for the first chapter. I decided all of the girls (And their significant other) should be alive, even if it were only for the beginning. What do you think? Review please. Okay, thanks, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, it's been a few days since I've updated this one. I really like the plot of this one. I do want to say, though, not everyone is going to survive. I mean, I wish they all could but it wouldn't be very interesting, now would it? Anyways, I guess I've dragged this author note out long enough. **

Now that the whole group was together, Spencer decided that they should go to the one place she knew they'd truly be safe at. The school. She knew that they'd have at least half a surviving chance there.

Spencer was still curious as to why Wren had saved her. When she'd asked him about it, he had always shrugged her off, telling her they needed to focus on survival. Yeah, they had a complicated past, but she was sure by now that Wren didn't have those type of feelings for her. She knew that she still had feelings for him, though. It was the reason she and Toby had broken up again. Except, this time, it was permanent.

Spencer was snapped out of her thought by the voice of _him. _She blinked a few times, coming back to earth. "Huh?" She asked. "Let's go." Wren replied, taking her hand in his. He intertwined their fingers and Spencer felt her hands tingle, although she tried to ignore it. She had to focus on what really mattered at the moment. Survival.

She knew that she was smart enough to survive, and so where her girls. They had survived A for years. Wren was a doctor, so he may be able to cure them if anything went too wrong. Then there was Jake, who was amazing at martial arts. They also had Paige and Caleb, who Spencer believed could make it through this as well.

They all began walking through a dark ally, although Caleb had told Wren it wasn't the best idea. Wren, of course, told them he was in charge and nobody argued, not even Spencer. She knew Wren knew what he was doing.

They made it out of the alleyway, all of them still perfectly fine, much to Caleb's relief.

Caleb had spent more time worrying than anyone else, which was very surprising. He knew that it was his duty to protect Hanna, but he wasn't very sure if he could even protect himself. He had this whole macho act but that's all it was. An _act._ Of course it was an act. He wouldn't admit it but he was frightened out of his mind because he knew that he was at a disadvantage. He wasn't strong like the girls. He hadn't been worrying about death for years. He wasn't a doctor, or a martial arts trainer. He was only Caleb, and that was enough to freak him out.

Once they made it to the school, they began to head down to the cafeteria. "Let's sort into groups." Spencer ordered, all of them sitting at one table. "Emily, Paige. You guys will stand guard during the night so we can be protected during our sleep... Aria, you and Jake will stand guard during the day so that we know Paige and Emily are safe while sleeping. Hanna, you and Caleb will go looking for a vehicle while Wren and I look for survivors. Once this is done, our permanent jobs will be for all four of us to go to the store." She instructed, getting up and walking off.

Wren was glad to be paired with Spencer, but he knew that the odds were in his favor anyways because everyone else was in a relationship.

Everyone else also began to file out of the cafeteria, each of them going to pick a specific room that they'd most likely be staying in.

Spencer, of course, picked the library, and since Wren was also very into books he decided he should keep her company. Hanna chose the art room, and Caleb, of course also decided to stay in there. Emily chose the swimming room, and Paige gladly joined her. Aria went to the English room for Ezra, although she would never admit that that was the real reason, and Jake joined her because he would much rather not be alone.

Hanna knew that there was something up with Caleb, but she wasn't sure how to ask. She took a deep breath, gazing at him for a moment before looking away. He had never been this distant before and she _hated_ it.

After a moment, there was a knock on the art room door and Caleb answered it. "You guys ready to head out?" Spencer asked, looking between the two. The blonde nodded, looking at her boyfriend with a smile. "Let's go find a vehicle." She mumbled, slipping her hand into his. She squeezed his hand, walking past Spencer with a smile. She was frightened but she knew that if she wanted live, she had to be strong.

Spencer rejoined Wren in the library. "Let's grab some weapons and head out?" She asked him. Wren nodded in response, setting down his book and getting up from his seat. "Ready as I'll ever be." He stated. Spencer felt a chill run through her body, trying so desperately to ignore it.

She noticed he had down exited the library and quickly followed him out. They walked back down to the cafeteria to grab a few weapons. Spencer grabbed a few knives, sticking one in her boot and another in her back pocket, keeping one in her hand.

Once finished, they left the building. "Spencer?" Wren asked, looking at her. He had felt nervous talking to her but this was different. He felt fear. The simple thought of anything bad happening to her made him sick to his stomach. "Yes, Wren?" Spencer whispered softly, trying to ignore her butterflies. She looked at him and a soft giggle escaped her mouth. He truly was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. "I want you to promise me something." Wren mumbled softly, his voice almost a whisper. "Anything." She whispered back, her heartbeat speeding up. "If anything happens to me, run. Run and don't look back." Wren stated. Spencer didn't want to make that promise, but she knew she had to so she nodded and walked ahead of him.

Caleb walked hand-in-hand with Hanna, trying to keep her as closely as possible. He knew that she was onto him, but he didn't care. He heard moaning and Hanna quickly glanced at him. He thought about turning around and running. It would be the smart thing to do. But they _needed_ a vehicle so he decided to face the zombie. After all, he did have a weapon. He began walking towards the moaning. "What are you doing?" Hanna whispered, yanking her hand out of his. "I'm going to kill him?" Caleb said, rolling his eyes. "What if there's more than one, Caleb?" Hanna asked. She had a good point but Caleb didn't care. He continued towards the sound. He turned the corner quickly, bumping into a zombie only to see tons more behind it. He gasped loudly, turning to run.

"Hanna, run!" He yelled. One of the zombies grabbed his arm and he felt more and more tugging on him. "Caleb!" Hanna shouted, tears flooding her eyes. She wanted to help, but she knew it was too late, so she did what she did best. She turned on her heels, quickly dashing off back towards the school.

Caleb struggled, trying and trying to fight away the zombies. He knew it was the end for him. They were going to turn him, or kill him, and there was nothing he could do about it now. He was glad to see Hanna turning and running but there was one thing he had to do before he died. "Hanna, I love you!" He exclaimed, making sure it was loud enough for her to hear. Those would be the last words to ever come out of Caleb River's mouth.

Hanna ran into the school, tears streaking her face. She was panting loudly and her words were hardly audible. "C-C-Caleb I-Is D-D-D-Dea-Dead!" Hanna exclaimed. Aria raised an eyebrow at her, rubbing her back. "Calm down, I can't understand you." Aria said, softly, trying to sooth her. "C-Caleb's dead." Hanna repeated, a lot more audible this time. Aria's face became more sympathetic as she realized what was going on. "Hanna, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Aria whispered softly and Hanna simply shook her head, sobbing loudly.

Soon, Emily, Paige and Jake joined the room to see a crying Hanna. "What's wrong?" Emily asked. "It's Caleb." Aria mouthed, still at Hanna's side. Emily had some experience with this feeling. The thought of Maya flashed into her mind and tears came rushing into her eyes. She kneeled down next to Aria on the floor. "I am so very sorry, you don't even understand but it will be okay, I promise, you _will _make it through this, I promise." She whispered, trying to be as soft as possible, because she knew the pain. It was still sometimes there.

Spencer and Wren walked together in silence. They didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention so they tried to stay close together, but also keep a distance. Spencer hadn't seen a sign of life since they were back at the school and it was almost frustrating.

She turned a corner, bumping into someone. She readied her weapon, about to go in for attack. "Wait!" Ezra exclaimed, gasping loudly. Spencer blinked a few times, dropping the weapon. She had just come inches from stabbing her English teacher.

"Are you okay?" She asked, leaning down and picking up the knife. Ezra nodded. "I'm fine. What are you guys doing out and about with those things out here?" He asked. "Well, Hanna and Caleb are finding us a vehicle and we're looking for survivors, like you." Wren intervened, pointing at Ezra. Spencer nodded. "Have you, uh, been infected?" She asked. "Nope. I haven't even seen any of those things in a while." Ezra answered with a shrug.

"Follow us." Wren answered, turning back towards the school. They walked back to the school in silence. When they made it back, they quickly entered the dark building.

Spencer spotted a crying Hanna, running to her side. "What's going on?" She asked, although she should have known better. "C-Caleb." Hanna stuttered in response. Spencer felt like she was at blame but didn't say anything, simply nodding. She stood up, walking back to the library.

Aria spotted Ezra, a small gasp escaping her eyes. She blinked a few times. Maybe her eyes were deceiving her. She knew they weren't. He was there, and he was real. It was Ezra. She got up from Hanna's side, going back to the English rooms in hopes of getting some alone time.

Spencer couldn't help but let a few tears fall from her eyes. That could have been Wren. It could have been any of them. But because of Spencer's stupid instructions, it was Caleb. And she deeply regretted it. She lied down on top of one of the desks, although she knew that she shouldn't even try to relax, she had to have hope. Just like their survival. If the eight that were now here were going to survive, they would need hope. And a whole lot of it too.

**Okay, so that concludes this chapter. I am so sorry that Caleb had to die. I know that probably upset a lot of you, but I mean, they all can't survive and he isn't the only one that's going to die, I swear. Anyways, thoughts? Um, review, please. I really liked getting reviews before and I wouldn't mind some more. I'm going to try and update more often, although I'm working on so much at once, and with Christmas only a week away, who knows? My life is crazy right now. Anyways, I guess I'll leave it at that. Thanks for reading, anyways. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated. I'm sorry. I was enjoying my break while I had it. Anyways, this chapter will probably be longer since I haven't updated in such a long time, but I just thought I should warn you before you read this. Anyways, I'm going to go on and continue. Sorry, again. **

The next morning, things were worse. Hanna was slowly falling apart, and everyone noticed it. Aria hadn't been the same since Ezra had showed up, and Jake wasn't talking to anyone. Emily and Paige were sticking together, but Spencer couldn't help but blame herself for Hanna's loss. Wren was trying his best to keep them all together but it wasn't working out as planned.

Spencer sighed, walking out of the school. Since it was day time, it would be easier to try and find a vehicle that she could actually get to work since Hanna had completely given up on everything. She walked along the street, since there were no cars in silence. She knew that she wouldn't hear the end of it when she made it back to the school because she hadn't informed anyone she was leaving, and left alone.

Hanna sat in the library, tears still stained on her face. She couldn't cry anymore at this point, but she was still hurting. She had yet to feel numb, because heartbreak was the worst pain ever.

She had been cuddled up to Emily all night, sobbing. But it quit someone along the way, and of course, she was left with nothing but pain. And Emily knew how she was feeling because of her experience with Maya. Her first true love.

Spencer came upon a car that had the keys still in the ignition. She grinned and hopped in, turning the keys, and out of some kind of unnatural luck, it worked. She turned the car around, driving it to the school. When she got back, she took the keys out, immediately hurrying inside.

When she got inside, Wren was waiting for her with his arms crossed. "You had me worried." He said, looking at her, his eyes serious and harsh. "I was going to get us transportation since one of my best friend's boyfriends just died?" Spencer said, raising an eyebrow at him. She threw the keys at him, walking past him and into the library. She sat on a table, grabbing the first book she saw and not paying attention to anything else.

Aria sat in the room she had chosen, hugging her knees. She didn't really have a right to be upset, given the fact that they were all trying to survive. She felt terrible about Caleb, and couldn't believe how she was sitting there, being upset because of her ex-boyfriend, when her best friend's boyfriend was dead. She shrugged it off, realizing she couldn't help her feelings.

Spencer walked to the main office of the school, looking at the surveillance cameras for a moment. She didn't see anything, which was a good sign, so she tapped the button to the loudspeaker and spoke into it "Meeting in the cafeteria." She said, trying to sound like a leader, although she knew she didn't.

About five minutes later, they were all gathered in the cafeteria for the meeting she had called. "Hey… Okay, so I called this meeting because our original plan was for Caleb, Hanna, Wren, and I to go the store, but at this state, I think we should make a new group. Emily and Aria will comfort Hanna, Ezra will keep watch, and Paige and Jake will come with us, agreed?" Spencer asked. Everyone nodded and murmured their agreements.

After about twenty minutes Jake, Paige, Wren and Spencer all left the house and headed to the car. Wren drove as they all headed to the store. It was a bigger car, more like a van, really, which was actually a good thing.

They pulled up at a Wal-Mart, which would have everything they needed and more. They each got out of the car, splitting up.

Wren went to get food, Spencer went to get weapons, Jake went to get household items, and Paige was keeping look out, while also stashing up on things that weren't exactly necessities.

She wandered around the front for a while, looking up to keep guard every now and then, grabbing things she thought would bring pleasure to the group. She heard something fall behind her, picking up a baseball bat in instinct.

She saw a zombie behind her, bashing it several times in the head as it fell dead. Her eyes widened as she seen more and more coming. "Crap!" She exclaimed. "Zombies!" She shouted, running off towards the van without another word.

Wren and Spencer were close behind her, none of them noticing the absence of Jake.

Once they were all close to the car, it clicks in Spencer's mind that one of them was missing. _Jake_. She thought. She got out of the van, dashing towards the store at full speed. "Jake!" She shouted, catching his attention. "Come on!" She yelled turning and running back towards the van again. They waited a few moments, until Jake hopped in the back of the van. "Go!" He shouted, but by that time, they had already begun to grab him. The car sped off, with Jake still in it, but the zombies were hanging onto him. At this point, he was hanging onto the back of the van, trying desperately to hang on, since the zombies were still holding him.

The zombies had begun to eat at him by now, and he knew his time was out. Tears filled in his eyes. "Tell Aria that I love her, and I'm so sorry!" Jake said to Spencer, letting go of the back of the van. "No! Stop the van!" Spencer yelled, tears streaking down her face. Her voice cracked and she felt like crap, but she knew Wren wasn't stopping.

She was terrible at being a leader, and she knew that now. She had instructed wrongly both times, and other people had paid the price for it.

They pulled up at the school and Wren got out, picking Spencer up and carrying her out of the van. She had tried to fight him off, but it was no use. Paige followed them inside, not one word leaving her mouth.

When they made it inside, everyone immediately came around to see what was happening. "What happened?" Hanna asked, sniffling softly. "I-I let him die. I couldn't help him!" Spencer exclaimed, tears still streaming down her face. "Spencer, please, calm down." Wren said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "W-wait, what?" Aria asked, then realizing what was going on. "He's dead, Aria. I'm so sorry. I really am. I tried to save him. I did, but I couldn't. It was too late…" Spencer rambled, sniffling and wiping her tears away.

Aria ran into one of the rooms, slamming the door behind her, not forgetting to lock it as she curled up in a ball, sobbing loudly.

"How could you allow this to happen?" Ezra snapped at Spencer, then he glared between Wren and Paige, storming off towards the room Aria had went into. He knocked softly, taking a deep breath. "Aria?" He asked. He knew he wasn't getting an answer so he slid down the door, holding his head in his hands.

Spencer was still upset over what had happened to Jake. She had watched him die, heard his last words, and seen the pain in his eyes. She watched him sacrifice himself for them, and it hurt. No one knew just how sorry she was. Watching her friends break down in front of her, watching the others die, it was truly heartbreaking.

She got up, walking into the library as though nothing had happened, although something definitely _had _happened. And it was playing over in her head like a broken record.

Wren walked into the room, sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry I didn't turn around." He said, looking at her. He looked into her eyes, and he actually felt safe. It was different, even a bit comforting. He smiled at her, getting a sad, yet warm, smile in return. "He was already gone, and it's my fault." Spencer said, shaking her head.

"It is not, Spencer, you cannot blame yourself for this." Wren replied, taking a deep breath. He stood up, looking down at her. "Get some sleep." He commanded, more than asked. "No, I want to watch the surveillance cameras." She replied. Wren, surprisingly, allowed it, deciding he could use some sleep.

A few hours later, Wren awoken, immediately making his way up to the main office. "Hey." He said to Spencer with a small smile. She returned the smile with a wave. "Do you want breakfast?" She asked. "I'm fine, actually. I think I'll spend some time with you." He said, trying so hard not to smile, but fail. She again, returned the smile, saying nothing for a few moments.

"We're falling apart." Spencer whispered softly, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. Wren shook his head, staring deeply into her eyes. "We'll make it through this, Spencer." He replied. Spencer wasn't convinced, but she didn't argue, because they needed each other now more than ever. And boy, what that the truth?

**At wasn't actually **_**that**_** long but still. Anyways, read, review, and tell me what you think. I want one of the females to die next, because two males already have, but I don't know who should die and it's just ugh. Anyways, I'll leave it at that. Until next timeee.**


End file.
